


Frills and Dirt

by FuryEclipse



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cordelia's being a wholesome sweetie and causing mischief, Dadte, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Family cooking, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Just Straight Up Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryEclipse/pseuds/FuryEclipse
Summary: Cordelia's adventures in the Devil May Cry Universe with the crew and yes, each chapter has a different dish being made. Just wholesome fun antics with food dishes being made.Each Chapter will have a note to show when the story takes place
Kudos: 4





	Frills and Dirt

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place Post DMC5 after Dante and Vergil come back from Hell.  
> Also making this chapter made me hungry, wehhhh
> 
> Lil Pea belongs to Harlot of Oblivion  
> Chrome belongs to Astral Space Dragon  
> Cassandra belongs to Virberos

Cordelia stood up and brushed her dress off with a huff as she put the garden tools away. Peaking into the little fairy rest stop she made, she placed a small rose dress in the little box for her friend, Lil Pea that visited her garden often. Getting off the steps, she made sure the flowers didn't have any more weeds before racing to the other side to open the back door.

“Auntea!”

“Yeah sweetie?”

“Uncle Fowl and Auntie Kitty! It’s harvest time!”

“Fuck Yeah!!” Griffon screeched loudly flying over with Shadow following close behind, the big cat pausing in front of Cordelia to lick her face. “Haha the Kitty’s ready to go, so it’s harvest time already?” 

“Yeah! All the veggies and fruits grew so big!” She exclaimed excitedly, grabbing a few baskets and some small clippers. Shadow picked up a few baskets and Griffon grabbed one as well, the two familiars going off to assist their little niece.

“So whatcha makin’ tonight since the bounty is big this time?” Griffon inquired as he landed on a nearby perch to watch Cordelia snip away at the tomato stems to put away in a basket Shadow was holding.

“Neon brought some beef slabs back, imma make tomato beef stew!”

“Oh who taught you that one?”

“The lavender lady! She said it could help the guys' moods be better, so I wanna do it!”

“Atta kid, alright so what do we need besides the tomatoes and beef?”

Cordelia put the tomatoes down and dug into her dress pocket to pull out her paper which she scratched demonic onto some paper. “Uh onion, celerrry, peas, potatoes and car… carrrrr.”

“Carrots.”

“Carrrrots.”

“Close enough, I can grab those while you get the tomatoes. Kitty can help you grab the other herbs. Also the green beans are ready to be picked.”

“Let’s add those in!”

“You pick those, imma grab the rest.” Griffon flew off and Cordelia pet Shadow before resuming her tomato picking. The bird flapped over and with his skilled talons was able to pluck the potatoes out from the hanging plant and drop them into his basket, happily snagging some celery and uprooting some carrots. Only to have to rip out and dig around for an onion and pick off some peas before shamelessly eating a few peas happily.

“Uncle!”

“Huh?”

“Can you grab one more potato please?”

“Sure kid.” He took off and noticed two potato plants, he landed on the nearby perch and noticed that those weren’t just any ordinary potatoes. “You grew sweet potatoes!?”

“Yeah! Miss Dove gave me some! So I grew them and they should be ready for picking!”

Griffon fluffed up and happily was digging his beak in there to take out some and tossing it down to Cordelia, who caught some and Shadow catching the last one. He fluttered down and after picking up the basket happily went over to the kiddie pool to dump the ingredients in. Shadow turned on the water and Cordelia started to wash them all, putting the clean ones back in the basket with Griffon preening himself with the clean water. Shadow put her paws in there and wiped them before jumping out onto the patio boards with Cordelia putting the two baskets there to be taken in. Shadow picked up one and Griffon picked up the other as she shut off the water and went back inside to clean her hands.

“So pup, whatcha makin?” Dante mused from the doorway with a lazy grin on his face, kneeling down to hug Cordelia as she tackled him.

“Hi Papa! Is the demon dead?”

“Dead as can be.” He chuckled, ruffling her hair. “So what’s on the menu tonight.”

“A surprise!”

“Oh come on, you can't share?”

“Nup!” She giggled.

“Not even a little hint?”

“Nope! Go shower papa! You smell stinky!” She laughed as he sniffed himself.

“Hey I don't smell as bad as Vergil.”

“Poor Kano!”

“I’ll tell the story after dinner, how does that sound?”

“Yeah! I'm gonna cook now, oh um Papa?” Dante made an acknowledgement ‘hm’ in reply. 

“Can you make sure Auntea Cass doesn't come into the kitchen please.”

“Will do pup, only if I get bribed.” He teased and got a tight hug, plus a multitude of kisses on the cheek. “Damn that’s a hard bribe, alright you win.”

“Yay!” She cheered as Dante went into the bathroom nearby and she closed the kitchen door.

“So with Dante away, now we’re gonna cook safely without him trying to steal a sample?”

“Yeah! Where did Kano put the nice knives?” She hummed thoughtfully before going to the cabinet to open the door and carry out Vergil’s nice set of knives that she was allowed to use. Shadow and Griffon got out the tomatoes and she placed the three large sweet potatoes in the oven to bake. Humming softly, she slid the step ladder over and took one of the knives, cutting the tomatoes into fours. Shadow sat down to watch and ate some of the pieces that fell onto the floor. Griffon fluffed himself up excitedly as the potatoes were baking.

Humming softly, she took out the other vegetables in the basket and started to cut them carefully. Sometimes tossing it to Shadow, who ate them happily. When the oven was done, she opened it up, put the sweet potatoes in a bowl and let them cool off before breaking one open.

“Oooh! They came out all nice!”

“Hell yeah! Thanks kid.” He said happily, digging into the bowl excitedly.

Cordelia bounced back to her cutting board and went back to putting the cut veggies into different bowls. Then she took out the beef slabs and let Shadow eat one as she cutted the rest of the meat into chunks for the crew to eat easily. Once all the prep work was done, she perked up and happily cleaned Griffon’s bowl and pet his head.

“Ready?”

“Alright kiddo, i’ll give them a nice distraction.” He said smugly as she opened the door to let Griffon out to cause some chaos. Much to the rest of the crew’s dismay as he happily joined in the sass affair. Cordelia snickered with Shadow as she opened up the windows and back door, turning on the blower above the stove.

Turning on the stove, she got the skillet hot and tossed the meat in there, along with some oil to really get it cooking. Tossing one to Shadow to munch on, making sure it was cooked before she had the big cat pat the small batches dry with paper towels as she sometimes flipped the meat. Plating the last of the meat, she added some new olive oil, onions, carrots and celery to saute, adding a bit of garlic she had left over from a previous recipe that was sitting in the fridge.

Humming happily she added more of the veggies to saute before transferring it all to the large pot with the other ingredients, then poured the beef stock into the pot as well. Quickly reaching over to the window sill to the small little herb garden to pick some fresh thyme, basil, oregano and other herbs before adding it in. Shadow took control of stirring the pot, as she got the potatoes and green beans all cut before the mixture came up in a boil.

Once they did, she added it into the mixture along with peas and corn that Kyrie prepared for her.

“Kitty, we’ve got enough bread right?” Shadow shook her head.

“Aw pffffft” She huffed and put the lid on the pot.

“So I've been kicked out of the meeting they’re having.” Griffon said flying in and plopped on the counter. “Huh? Why so upset kiddo?”

“We don't have enough brrr… Brrrread…. Bread!”

“Oh! I know the baker is open, how many do we need.”

“Uhhh how many does the family need?”

“Fair point… hmm alright I’ll see what I can do, do you have someone's card?”

“Auntea Cass.”

Griffon perked up and looked over at Shadow with a mischief grin. “Oi Kitty, wanna do a fly by theft?” Shadow perked up and wiggled her tail excitedly. “Don't worry kiddo, we’ve got this, just uhh keep the back door open ok?”

“Ok!” She perked up. Shadow and Griffon trotted out the door, followed by the sound of a ruckus with Cassandra yelling angrily in Gaelic. The demonic bird flew out the door with Shadow racing behind him, with a ruffled up Cassandra coming downstairs with an angry energy that made her close the door quietly. She was so going to get in trouble later, but it was _worth it_.

* * *

Griffon flew over to the Astral Dragon bakery with Shadow, cackling about the mischief made and hovered in place as the cat opened up the door. He landed on Shadow’s back as the cat waltzed into the store, looking around at all the bread assortments.

“Ok kitty, no eating the bread here, we’ve gotta get at least 15 loafs or bread bowls for the crew.” Shadow meowed, seeing the full basket of fresh bread that could be made into bread bowls. “Bread bowls it is!” He took off and landed on the counter. “Chrome~ You around?”

“Huh? Griffon?” What are you doing here?”

“Running an errand and ooh! Fresh baking bread!” Shadow’s head poked over the counter with excited wiggles.

“Yeah I just took some out, did you guys need something?”

“Thirteen Bread bowls!”

“How many and how are you…” Griffon presented the card happily. “Do you know the pin.”

“Yup!” The demonic bird typed in the pin and Shadow happily accepted a free slice of bread, with Griffon happily accepting his own as they waited for the box. Shadow took the card and Griffon picked up the box's handle. “Thanks Chrome!! The bread tasted amazing as usual and no kitty we’ve got dinner at home!”

“Fly back to the store safe!”

“Will do! Come on Kitty, I've got warm bread here!!” Shadow meowed and opened the door before bolting back to the shop excitedly.

* * *

Cordelia turned off the heat and perked up hearing Shadow’s claws patter on the floor. “Oh! You guys made it back!”

“Yeah Chrome had a fresh batch of bread ready to go. Bread bowl time!”

“Ohh! They’ll like that!” 

Griffon went to get the table set as Cordelia and Shadow got the bread bowls prepared for the tomato beef stew. The panther soon spotted her dish on the table and wiggled excitedly.

“I’ll get the crew, you two can eat if you like! I saved you guys some stew and bread.” She chuckled and put down their bowls with some bread as well for them to enjoy as they dug in. Cordelia poked her head into the lobby and all eyes were on her. “Here Auntea!” She said handing Cass back her card.

“Wait what did you-”

“Dinner time!”

“Thanks pup!” Dante grinned as he went over, ruffled her hair as the whole crew walked past the kitchen and cheered at the table all set up. “You got your mischief streak from Cass I swear.”

“Woah, that’s a big pot.” Lady commented and noticed the bread bowls. “Ohh I haven't had this in awhile!”

“So we’re eating good tonight, sweet!” Nero grinned helping Kyrie sit down next to him. Cordelia grinned as Trish came over and brought out the sodas.

“Shh this one time i’ll let you sneak a root beer.” Trish winked and handed Cordelia an open bottle with a straw in it.

“Thanks! Auntie Bolt!” She giggled as she went over to the table, the guys cheering as they got the root beers and other sodas that Nico brought over. Vergil and Cassandra came in last with Cassandra giving her the ‘I know you made mischief look’. So she smiled warmly back at her.

Peaking around the corner, Dante gestured for Cordelia to come over and once she was close, let her sit on his lap. Nero happily opened up the pot and grinned wider as the guys smelt the cooked stew. 

“So that’s why you needed the 5 slabs!” Nico chimed in with sparkles in her eyes as Nero started to pour for himself and Kyrie into the bread bowls.

“Everyone eats a lot.” She chuckled, drinking her soda.

“I mean we’re growing boys, we need our food.”

“And vegetables Dante.” Vergil chuckled as he got himself and Cassandra a bowl.

Cordelia watched Cassandra’s reaction nervously. The blond just stared at the bowl in her hand, seemingly stunned. Vergil paused, looking to her.

“Cassandra, is something the matter?”

“...n-no. Nothing’s wrong.” She shook her head, making her way out of the kitchen. 

“Huh? Where’d you get the recipe pup?” Dante hummed curiously noticing Vergil also just as curious.

“I found it online.” She hummed and went after Cassandra after giving Dante the half empty bottle. “Auntea?” Following her energy, she soon knocked on her door. “Auntea? Are you ok?” 

“Hm? Cordelia?” Cassandra sounded surprised from Cordelia’s knocking.

“Why’d you leave?” She asked nervously. “Was it not good?”

“T-That’s not it. It’s just...it reminded me of home.” Cassandra admitted. “Especially of my mother.” She sounded teary-eyed at the memory.

“Your… motherrrr?” She asked curiously.

“Mmhm. I remember her best friend feeding me this stew when I was ill. It always perked me up.” Cassandra explained. 

“Oh… Do you want Kano to save the bowl?” She fidgeted a bit nervously.

“I’ll be fine. Just...give me a moment.” 

Cordelia backed up from the door and looked up at Cassandra, before giving her a tight hug noticing her teary eyed face. Cassandra squeezed her tightly, letting the tears flow freely. After a few minutes she slowly pulled away and held Cassandra’s hand as they walked back together to the crew. 

“You alright Cassandra.” Vergil asked, noticing the two come back.

“Y-yeah, just old memories.” She said, going back to kiss him lovingly. She paused, noticing the guys hadn’t eaten yet. “Huh?”

“We waited for ya, you’re family after all and it’s been ages since we’ve all sat down together.” Dante grinned cheekily as Cordelia climbed up into his lap and he leaned down to kiss her head. “Now that she’s back, let’s eat. I'm starving!”

“You’re always starving Dante.” Lady jabbed back.

“I mean I’m a growing young man-”

“Bullshit Dante!” Nero glared as Dante laughed.

“Wow Dante, I'm shocked you’re actually eating your vegetables.” Vergil hummed drinking his tea with a slight smug grin.

“Huh. Hey Vergil, I’m surprised you actually finished a whole bowl of something.” Dante grinned as Vergil glared at him. Both brothers snickered and he ruffled Cordelia’s hair. “Yeah well, I'm weak to a good meal, what can I say?”

Vergil rolled his eyes playfully as he refilled his cup.

Cordelia noticed the small smile gracing his face, it was worth it, only to notice that Vergil did finish the entire soup but slid the bowl down to Shadow. Who happily ate it in one go, purring as Vergil pet her. Nero was using his DT wings to grab another bowl for Kyrie as he argued with Nico as they were talking about her devil breakers. Trish and Lady were discussing their next job together with Dante as Vergil and Cass were poking fun at each other, Cordelia smiled warmly. Shifting her position in Dante’s lap she got down and looked under the table. Shadow was flopped onto her back with a full belly while purring loudly, and Griffon was a sleeping puffball also purring happily too.

Getting off his lap, she went to put her bottle away but stopped seeing two women in the kitchen laughing and acting very lovingly to each other. The Lavender and Mystic Lady returned again, illuminated by the sunsetting rays and it was if she were looking into a different world.

_Maybe it was someone else's memory?_

_Why did these two ladies keep popping up for her?_

“Hey pup?” Dante hummed ruffling Cordelia’s hair. She looked up in surprise and then back to the sink, tilting her head a bit. “What’s up?”

“I forgot why I was here for a minute…”

“Eh you’re not _that_ old yet kiddo.”

“I’m forty years old… or am I thirty-eight… I don't remember.” She huffed and he chuckled stepping past her to go open up the dishwasher to put his plate in.

“Time to clean up kiddo, we still have leftover stew so Nero’s gonna take some and the rest will stay here.”

“Ok Papa. Do you want me to come help?”

“Nah we’re good here kid.” Dante called from the other room. Yawning softly, she rubbed her eyes and put her empty bottle in the sink, washed it carefully and placed it in the can with the other recycling bottles. Only to notice Nero come over and crouch down to her height.

“Neon!”

“Dante asked me to get you ready for bed while he deals with the nutcases back there.”

She nodded and hugged him tightly, he chuckled as he picked her up and happily carried her up the stairs. The repetitive movement started to make her drowsy. By the time she was in Dante’s room, sleep almost overtook her.

“Hey honey, don't sleep yet, you’re not ready for bed yet.”

“Five minutes…”

“Nope, come on now, time to brush, change your dress and wash your hands.”

Nero put her down on the ground and she sleepily started to do her little routine of brushing her teeth, perking up at her little fangs that were growing steadily. Taking her hairbrush she undid her bow and brushed some of her hair out, with Nero helping her untangle the back part. The soiled dress was soon swapped out for one of Dante’s old shirts that she stole from him. It was small on him but on her, she swam in it which was fine by her.

“I still say it’s too big Cordelia.”

“But giant floppy sleeves!”

“Alright...that’s a fair point.” The two laughed and she crawled into Dante’s bed, putting the teddy bear Nero gave her a while back into her lap. He leaned over and kissed her head as she hugged him tightly, his DT wings ruffled her hair.

“Alright, sweet dreams pipsqueak.”

“Don’t fall asleep on Mrs. Dove yet!”

“No promises.” Nero laughed softly as he left the room. Cordelia situated herself and curled up into a little ball, hugging the teddy bear with a soft purr. When she was about to slip back into sleep, a familiar weight flopped next to her and the rumbling purr from Dante made her feel at ease. Including his DT wing draped over her and his body curling around her instinctively.

“Sleep well, pup.” She faintly heard Dante say as she slipped into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of advertising for the people mentioned in this fic, go check them out! :D
> 
> Special thanks to Virberos aka Bun who helped proof this fic!  
> https://buns-with-a-book.tumblr.com/  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/virberos
> 
> Lotty aka Harlot of Oblivion  
> https://harlot-of-oblivion.tumblr.com/  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlot_of_oblivion
> 
> Chrome aka Astral Space Dragon  
> https://astral-space-dragon.tumblr.com/  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Space_Dragon


End file.
